iObject
by IneedYoutoSetmeFree-JoeJonas3
Summary: It's been two years since Sam was in Seattle. She was dating Freddie and he proposed and she declined and ran away. Now she's back and Carly and Freddie are getting married, what will she do? Major Seddie, Small Creddie and Implied Cibby. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>AN: I'll update iAm a Father later today, I just want to get this one shot done.

It had been two years since Sam had left Seattle. Now as she drove through the streets of Seattle, past the Groovy Smoothie, she couldn't help but feel sad. She missed her mom, and most importantly she missed her two best friends.

She had left two years earlier, because she dated Freddie and they went out for almost three years, Freddie proposed to her, and she declined, she felt guilty afterwards so she just left. She regrets ever declining his proposal, but Without saying goodbye to either of them, the only person she said goodbye to was Spencer, because he was like the brother she never had, and she would miss him dearly.

She didn't call once, and whenever Carly or Freddie tried to call her, she ignored it. She never found the right time to speak to them, but now as she worked as she worked as a professional dancer, she traveled around countries to work in different schools. She was back in Seattle to work in her old school, Ridgeway.

She parked outside of her mother's home and got out of the car. She got her bags out of the boot, and walked into her mother's home.

"Mom! I'm home!" She yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen, honey" Sam pulled a face at the name her mom had called her.

Sam walked in the kitchen, and hugged her mom.

"How are you?" Pam asked her daughter.

"I'm great! It feels good to be home, although I will miss New York"

Pam smiled, "Could you run down to the grocery shop for me and get some ham?"

"Oh yes!" Sam grinned and ran out the house.

In the grocery shop, she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into a young woman, who looked about Sam's age. She had short, dark hair. She looked rather familiar to Sam. They both fell to the floor.

"I am so sorry!" The brunette cried.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going, Sorry" Sam replied.

Sam stood up, and held a hand out to the woman. She looked up, "Sam?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Don't you recognize me?"

Sam shook her head.

"It's Carly, Carly Shay!"

Sam's mouth shaped into an O, "Carly! You have no idea how much I have missed you!" She grabbed her former best friend into a hug.

"Same here!" Carly replied returning the hug.

"How is everyone?"

"All good" She smiled, showing Sam her hand.

"Oh my! Who's the lucky guy?"

"Freddie" Carly grinned.

It was that moment that Sam's whole world came crashing down. She had come back to Seattle also to tell that Freddie that she was sorry, but hearing that Carly was engaged to him, made her stomach drop. She felt a wave of nausea wash over her, and bit her lip to stop the tears from falling. She didn't think she was still in love with him, but then maybe she was wrong.

Sam forced a smile.

"Well, We're having the rehearsal dinner tonight, it would mean so much to me, if you would come"

Sam nodded, "I'll be there"

"Great" She grinned, "I'll have Spencer pick you up, from your mother's"

"Okay, well I gotta go get some ham for her, she will be worried. I'll see you tonight, Carls" Sam smiled and gave her friend one last hug.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight" and they both went their separate ways.

That night Sam was rooting through her stuff to find her ring, while doing that she came across another ring, it was in a small blue Tiffany box, wrapped with a white ribbon, in a bow. She untied the ribbon wondering what it was and took the lid off. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever come across, it was a gold band, with a big diamond in the middle, and two smaller ones at either side. As soon as she seen the ring she recognized what it was. The ring, Freddie had proposed to her with. He had let her keep it, because it wasn't any use to him. She put it on her bed side cabinet, and went to her wardrobe to find something to wear.

After a while, she finally decided on a cream and black, 2 in 1 ruffle dress. Her shoes were Black peep toe pumps. They had a diamante ball on the front and a few round the shoe. She put on some gold and black bracelets, and a blue, silver and black chunky ring. She lightly curled her hair and went for a natural look on the makeup. She looked at the time and decided to wait downstairs, she grabbed her silver clutch and walked down the stairs.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, Spencer finally pulled up. Sam got in the car.

"Hey Spence" She grinned.

"Hey Sam," He smiled back and another voice in the back said hi too.

Sam turned around, "Oh, hey Gibby! Didn't notice you there"

Gibby smiled, the rest of the journey was silent. Once there, all three went in Spencer was in front and Sam and Gibby stayed together behind.

"What's up, Gib?"

He shook his head, "nothing, I'll be fine"

"Okay, if your sure" She smiled, and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again"

He returned the hug, "You too"

Once inside, Carly came rushing towards them, "Gibby you made it!" She grinned and hugged him.

Sam's POV:  
>He nodded and I noticed tears welling up in his eyes. Freddie walked over and may I say he looked HOT! His hair was swept to the side, not jelled into a quiff kinda thing, like it used to be. He was looking rather buff. Why did I decline his offer? Why, why, why?<p>

"Hey, Freddie!" I grinned at him.

"Hi" was his reply, I guess he's still mad at me.

Carly and Gibby we're talking, so they weren't listening to us. "Are you still mad at me?" I asked him.

"No"

"Then why are you being so icy towards me?"

"Why did you come here?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, you run away two years ago, and none of us here anything from you, and then your back and expect me to be nice to you?"

"I thought you would of gotten over it.."

"Well, I haven't. What was I supposed to think? I proposed to you and in return you ran away! You didn't even call to tell us you we're okay."

"I'm Sorry" I replied looking down.

"Whatever" He said walking away.

I turned to Carly, "Carly, It was a bad idea me coming here.."

"Don't be silly! Come on" She said and grabbed my hand. I wish I never came now, I should of known it was stupid.

I decided that if things were going to go bad, why remember them? So I got drunk. When I say drunk I mean palatic.

The next morning I woke up to someone banging on my door and shouting my name. I got out of bed and nearly fell over. I went over and opened the door to find Freddie, with a dress and a pair of shoes in one hand and a bouquet in the other.

"Oh good, your up!"

I rolled my eyes, "No thanks to you!"

He thrust it all into my arms, "Here. Your maid of honor dress, shoes and flowers. Enjoy"

"Thanks" I said and he nodded then walked out. I slammed the door and screamed. I looked at my watch, "1:00! How late did I sleep in? One hour to get ready it's not possible!"

I did my makeup first and then my hair, it was in big loose curls, so it looked blonder than usual. I then slipped my dress and shoes on. I put Freddie's ring in my bag, and ran out of the house and into my car. I was going to be late I just knew it.

If Freddie marries Carly today, my life will be ruined. I pulled up outside the church and ran in, to find the priest talking about objections.

"I object!" I shouted.

Freddie and Carly looked over to me, shocked.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Carly screeched and Gibby stood up.

"I agree with Sam!" and I looked over at him shocked.

I fumbled around in my bag for Freddie's ring. Once I got it out, I walked over to him, "Here. This is why I can't let you marry her" Freddie pulled a confused look but took the box anyway and opened it.

"You kept it? All this years and you kept it?" He merely whispered.

I nodded, "Ever since that day, I regretted what I did. I felt so guilty that I ran away. I ran away from my problems instead of facing them, and I understand that it's too late now. I just needed you to know, and know that I love you and I always will" I said not bothering to stop the tears falling. Meanwhile, Carly had been watching us very carefully. I decided that I had made my speech and started to walk away.

"Sam, Wait!" Carly yelled.

I turned around, "What?"

Carly turned to Freddie, "Freddie, I can't marry you. You two belong together, and I can't get in they way of that. I love you, you know I do. But maybe it isn't more than a brother. I can't marry you knowing that my best friend in the whole world is out there hurting because she loves you. I know you love her to because you wouldn't of proposed otherwise."

"Carly, You don't have to do this. Marry him, you love him. I'll be fine"

Carly shook her head, "I don't."

Freddie looked up shocked, "Y-you don't love me?"

She shook her head again, "Well I do. But as a brother. The guy I really love is.. Gibby"

It was my turn to shake my head, "Carly, if you love Freddie, then marry him now. I don't want to destroy your marriage."

Freddie spoke up, "No, she's right." He walked up to me. "We don't love eachother. Carly loves Gibby, and I love you"

I looked up my eyes wide with shock, and tears welling up again, "Your serious?"

He nodded, then opened the box back up.

I was shocked again and tears decided to roll down my cheeks, "Is this a proposal?" I whispered and he nodded.

I quickly nodded, "Yes I'll marry you" we both grinned and he lifted me up.

I looked into his eyes and lowered my head, he covered my lips with his own and I saw fireworks. The kiss was fiery but full of passion.

Everyone started clapping and he lowered me down, and Carly walked over to us.

"Carly, I-"

"Don't apologize, If you hadn't of done that we would all be miserable" She smiled and I hugged her.

"You really are a great friend"

"I know" She grinned.

I opened one side of my arm and beckoned Freddie to join us, "Come on" I smiled.

Three best friends, together again. Except now, me and Freddie are together. I couldn't be more happier.


End file.
